1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in an automotive vehicle suspension, and more particularly to a control apparatus of a damping force coefficient of shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 63-146468 discloses a step motor which is provided around its motor core with a position detector of a thin thickness type. In order to exactly control a position of a damper force coefficient adjuster of a shock absorber for a vehicular suspension, it has been proposed and put into practical use that such a step motor is installed to the shock absorber and arranged to control the damping force coefficient by adjusting the position of the step motor on the basis of a detected signal from the position detector of the step motor.
However, difficulties have been encountered with such a vehicular suspension. For example, since the position detector is disposed around the step motor, the diameter of the vehicular suspension becomes large and the production cost is increased.